


Bang, Bang, Bang.

by WonderTwinC



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: Nate remembers the first time he was shot (and by Sophie Devereaux, no less).
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bang, Bang, Bang.

Nate remembers the first time he was shot (and by Sophie Devereaux, no less). 

He spent hours in the local hospital getting stitches before taking a red-eye back home where Maggie and Sam were waiting for him. There were two weeks in which he hadn’t been able to pick his son up because Maggie was afraid he would pop the stitches. 

The second time he’s shot, it’s Sophie who catches him. The bullet rips through his right shoulder and he stumbles back to feel her arms curl around him protectively as they end up on the ground in a somewhat controlled fall. She blows their cover as she screams out his name in alarm. This time there is no hospital, just Eliot and some whiskey in the back of a stolen ambulance after their day is finished. 

He spends a week nursing the ache with alcohol and then he just nurses the alcohol.

The third time he’s shot it’s on a ship and Nate keeps it to himself for as long as possible. He is relatively sure, though, that he gets blood on Sophie’s coat when he kisses her. The slap she gives him after hurts quite a bit more than the bullet in his side, but he swallows it all down until loss of blood has him slipping down the railing with a shallow breath. 

There’s no Eliot to stitch him up or whiskey to drown himself in this time. Just a load of resentful FBI agents and his former friend Jim Sterling who barely looks worried as he has someone call for an ambulance. 

Nate really misses Eliot’s gruff but exceptional care after that. 

The fourth time (and the last time) he’s running along the edge of the dam when he’s shot through the back of his left shoulder. Which is, ironically or not, the first place he was shot ten or so years ago. It burns and bleeds but sharpens his focus, sharpens his resolve. After the dust settles, after Latimer and Dubenich are finished and gone, Sophie drags him over to sit on on a sizeable rock as she patches him up. It’s a half-assed job, really, but it’s okay.

Because that night he goes to bed with Sophie at his side, warm and soft and familiar, and when he wakes up hours later she is still there, tucked against him with her head on his chest and his arm curled around her shoulders. 

Downstairs he can hear the intermittent click-clack of Hardison’s keyboard as he works and the quiet clang of pots and pans as Eliot starts their breakfast. Parker is more than likely still asleep- tucked away on the couch for a morning nap until the smell of whatever Eliot decides to cook wakes her. 

The bullet wound in his shoulder aches. His mouth and throat feel parched. He feels both wired and tired all at once, but it’s okay.

This time, he’s not alone.


End file.
